The Son of Neptune
by FlamelsCross98
Summary: My idea of what the second book will be like *Adopted by PJO FOREVER*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own this, Rick Riordan does**

1

Percy

I woke, which was weird, 'cos I couldn't even remember falling asleep. Someone was shaking my shoulder, "Percy! Percy, come _on_! Wake up already, it's break time!"

Opening my eyes, I saw a girl with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and startling grey eyes. She was wearing some sort of uniform, a short red skirt and a short-sleeved white blouse with a red line on the collar. She was looking at me like a friend, but I had absolutely no idea who she was. Next to her was a guy in a similar uniform, with sandy, cropped hair and an amused smile.

"Looks like you're in demand, man."

"Umm…"

I was more than a little confused. Who were these people? Why did they sound like they knew me? I studied them carefully. They seemed my age, which was… I had no idea. Come to think of it, I had no idea who I was either; I didn't even know my own surname.

"What's wrong, Percy?" the girl asked, sounding nearly as confused as I was, "Are you feeling ok?"

I stood up, looking around me. It appeared I was in some sort of classroom. Seeing the displays, which were of the Tudors and Stuarts and other probably-important-people, I judged that it was a history class. Students were filing out through the doors at the back. A man was behind the teacher's desk, staring at me as though he'd never seen me before. Which wasn't really that odd, 'cos I knew I'd never seen him. Had I? I couldn't remember. Couldn't remember anything…

"Anna, I think he needs to go to matron, he's not looking too good."

"Percy, is he right? You're not ill, are you?"

I turned back to them, scanning their faces, trying to spark some dim form of recognition in myself.

Nothing.

"Umm, not meaning to be rude, but who in Hades are you people?"

The girl's face registered shock, and she turned to the guy, who was beginning to smile again, like he'd heard a joke.

"Nice one, Percy, but you're gonna have to try harder then that to fool us."

"Umm, Louis, I think he's serious," the girl said in a scared voice, "Percy, do you honestly not know who we are?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I have no idea who _I _am either…"

I saw the pain in her eyes as I spoke, and I wondered what I'd done to upset her.

"Did you hit your head or something? Have you got amnesia?"

"Okay, let's all just calm down. Percy, I am Anna Merrell, and this is Louis Castle. You are… Well, you're Percy."

I stared at her. Why couldn't I remember her? I mean, she was real pretty, and I was sure I'd remember that, if nothing else.

"Who are my family? How do I know you guys?"

"Well, I've never actually met your family, and… well…"

"What's wrong, Annabeth-I mean, Anna?" Why did I say _Annabeth_? Who's that? Do I know her?

"She doesn't want to say, 'cos you don't remember her. I'm your best friend, man. Anna used to be your friend, but recently, you two have gotten… _Closer._"

Suddenly I understood. The hurt, the shyness, it was all because I was her boyfriend and I didn't even recognise her. I felt ashamed, but none of this was sounding right, like it wasn't quite true…

"Sorry, it's not your fault," she was putting on a brave face, but I could tell she was really upset, "Let's take him to Mr Oak, explain that Percy's l-lost his m-memory."

She and Louis grabbed my elbows and steered me towards the man behind the teacher's desk. He looked up at us, and frowned. He seemed confused to see me there, as though I'd just appeared. He had on a baseball cap, t-shirt and jogging bottoms. Around his neck was a set of wooden tubes. _Reed pipes_ I thought, then blinked. How did I know that? I searched my mind for more information, but that was it. How come I could remember the word 'reed pipes', but not my friend's faces?

We'd reached the desk by then, and my… friends… deposited me in a student chair nearby. Anna sat next to me while Louis was talking rapidly to the man. They kept shooting worried (Louis) and suspicious (Mr Oak) glances in my direction.

I was just about to ask them just what was going on, when the wall exploded.

2


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own this, Rick Riordan does**

2

Annabeth

I paced my room in cabin 6. It was still dark, but since it was winter, I was hopeful that it was morning. I walked over to the silver laptop on my desk, which was engraved with a blue glowing on the top. The laptop was a gift from Daedalus two years ago, and the symbol was the Greek Delta, his sign. He'd given it to me so that I could use his plans, as he'd sacrificed himself in order to destroy the Labyrinth, which Kronos and his Titan army were using to invade Camp Half-Blood.

I opened the laptop and turned it on, looking at the clock in the top right corner. No luck. 1.00am. I'd only had 3 hours sleep. I stared at my wallpaper. It was a picture of me and Percy snuggled up – on the bottom of the canoe lake. It made me smile, but increased the pain I'd been feeling for months now.

I wandered over to the window and gazed out. Suddenly, the cabin was too cramped. I opened the door and ran to the beach, only to see the deep blue sea. Just the sight of it brought back memories. Percy's eyes, us kissing on this very beach. It was all too much. I sank to the ground and cried. I was crying so hard I didn't even hear the footsteps behind me, until it was too late.

Someone was sitting next to me, his arm round me. I looked up. It was Jason. I'd tried hard to like Jason, but he was just too much like Percy for me to bear being near him without being reminded of my missing boyfriend. Thinking this brought on a fresh round of tears.

"Hey, Annabeth, it's ok. We'll find him, I promise"

I wished people would stop repeating that. _It's ok_. Nothing was ok, not anymore. Not since Percy disappeared.

I guess I should explain. About a month ago, my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, went missing. Hera told me via a dream that if I found the boy with only one shoe, then I'd find the answer to Percy's disappearance. Only all I found was Jason, son of Jupiter. He had been taken from a Roman equivalent of Camp Half-Blood, and his memories erased. We deduced that Percy had been moved to this Roman camp and had his memories removed as well. The only problem was that the Roman camp wasn't nearly as accommodating as ours, and if they found out that he was Greek, they'd probably kill him. So we'd spent the last few weeks building a ship, the _Argo II_, which would take us to Mount Othrys, San Francisco, where we believed the Roman camp was based.

Finally, the ship was ready, and we set sail at 7.00am. 6 hours left. But then there was no guarantee that we'd ever find the Roman camp. According to Jason and Chiron, it was heavily guarded. No problem, we could take care of a few guards, I mean, I _have _battled a lot of monsters, and so has Jason. However, the camp was also veiled by magic, so we could be looking straight at it and not even know. Talk about depressing. And I knew that Hera would be doing all she could to stop me from ever seeing Percy again. I wished I'd never insulted her in the Labyrinth. Maybe if I'd just kept my mouth shut, then she'd never have taken Percy away from me. The thought overwhelmed me, and I could barely breathe. _Percy's gone. He's gone and it's all my fault._

"Annabeth? I know what you're thinking. It's _not _your fault. Juno took Percy because he was your leader, and nothing you could have done would change that."

He was just rambling on, meaningless noise. It _was _my fault. I was sure Hera had taken Percy in revenge, and then, to rub salt in the wound, she'd sent a guy who was like him enough to make me miss him even more, but not enough to fill the gaping gap that had been ripped out of me by Percy's absence.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through camp. As we walked past the U of cabins, I looked round at him, confused.

"Why aren't we going back to the cabins?"

"I figured you'd want a bit of privacy, so we're going to the Big House."

We carried on walking up the hill, past the pavilion, the amphitheatre, and towards the huge white farmhouse at the top. When we reached the front door, we slowed and tried to be as quiet as possible. Campers are not allowed in the Big House unless they're there to get a quest, and we certainly weren't.

We crept over to the basement, and Jason opened the trapdoor. We went down the cold stone steps, and towards the beds in the corner. Don't ask why there are beds in the basement, I don't even know, and I've been here longer then anyone other than Chiron and Mr D.

We both sat on a bed, and tried to sleep. I thought it would take hours, but as soon as my head touched the pillow, I drifted off.

I was in a history class, and there were three kids and a man sitting at the front. Since I never dream of schools, I knew this wasn't a normal dream. Another thing about demigods, we rarely have normal dreams. We get visions and stuff, which is real annoying when you're trying to get a good night's sleep. Anyway, nothing weird was happening, until one of the kids turned round. He had dark brown hair, and sea green eyes. He was Percy Jackson. My heart did a somersault at the mere sight of him. _He was ok!_ He opened his mouth to speak, and the wall exploded. I could see the vague outlines of _dracaenae _moving towards him. I could see by the expression on his face that he had no idea what he was up against. I woke up screaming for him to run.

3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own this, Rick Riordan does**

3

Percy

Anna screamed, and the sound seemed to mix with a disconnected voice of another girl, screaming at me to run.

More important, I could see shapes through the haze of rubble. They were unlike anything I'd ever seen. Not that that's saying much, considering that covered all of ten minutes. But they were strange creatures. From the waist up, they were women, but below the waist they seemed to be made of two intertwining snake trunks. _Dracaenae _drifted almost lazily through my mind, and the thought seemed to control my hand. I found myself reaching for my pocket, in which there was a ballpoint pen. Almost instinctively I uncapped it, and was suddenly standing there with a sword in my hand.

Mr Oak, the teacher, looked at me, and it suddenly seemed that he recognised me. I saw his lips form my name, _Percy-, _but just then we heard a scream and a yell.

I whipped round to see one of the snake-women holding Louis by his collar. I ran for them, my sword in hand, and swiped at the woman. She disintegrated into golden coloured dust, and Louis fell to the floor. I helped him up, and was just about to ask if he was ok, when I found myself about two feet in the air.

I swivelled round and was face to face with another snake-woman. My sword clattered to the ground. I knew I was going to die.

I didn't know why, but I hit my wristwatch hard, and to my surprise, a shield sprang up. It hit the woman in the face, and she dropped me in surprise. I fell hard on my left leg, and knew by the instant pain that it was broken. I crawled over to the sword, and swung it round, slicing the woman clean in half, sprinkling the floor in more golden dust. That left one to go. She was bigger than the other two, and something told me she wouldn't be destroyed so easily.

I focussed instinctively on myself, and felt a painful tug in my gut. It grew stronger, and I shut my eyes, my face screwed up in pain.

I heard a rushing noise, an in-human screech, and sudden silence. The pain dissipated, and I opened my eyes.

The classroom was soaking. The wall was a heap of rubble. Anna and Louis were under a table at the back. But there were no monsters. No sword. No shield.

_No teacher._

I scanned the room, looking for some sign as to where Mr Oak has gone. I ran to the window and looked around. On the other side of a highway, I could see the outline of another snake-woman disappearing into the distance. There was something next to her, and I had a bad feeling that it was Mr Oak.

A hand touched my shoulder hesitantly, and I swung round, and before I knew what was happening, I had Louis pinned to the floor, with my sword hovering over his neck.

"Per – Percy!" he croaked, and I sat back and let him up. He sat there for a minute, massaging his neck and recovering his breath. Finally, he turned to face me, and I saw pure fear in his eyes.

"How did you - those… _things_…"

"I don't know, it just seemed so…" I searched for the right words, "So _natural._"

Anna crawled over. Her hair was plastered to her face, and water droplets were dripping off her chin. Her blouse was so wet it was practically transparent, and her jeans had gone a very dark blue.

"Percy?" she asked warily, "Umm… Where did all that water come from?"

"Me, I think. I don't know." My head was starting to hurt every time I thought too much, as though I was being punished for trying to remember.

"What the-?"

I looked over at Louis. He was standing in the rubble, staring up at the sky. I instantly thought there was something wrong, and ran over to him. In the sky above the buildings of a school I'd never seen, and gold shape was flying ever lower, towards us.

I raised my sword, but Anna stayed my hand. "Wait, _look_."

As the shape drew nearer, I saw that it was actually-

"A _chariot_!"

2


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own this, Rick Riordan does**

4

Annabeth

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

The sound made me jump and I flailed round in the dark, searching for the source of the voice. My fist connected, and I heard a muffled "Oof!"

I reached for the bedside lamp and pulled it. Suddenly, the room was illuminated, and I could see Jason sitting on the floor of the basement, his hand over his mouth. I noticed a trickle of blood running down his chin, but when he saw me looking he wiped it away with his sleeve and stood up.

"Well… that was… Unexpected." he said, and I was relieved to see that he was smiling. "So, are you ok?"

"I guess, just… bad dreams."

He nodded. This was obviously something he could relate to.

"You saw Percy." It wasn't a question. I simply nodded, not wanting to go into it with _him _of all people. He seemed to get the message, because he did not mention Percy again.

"Right, well… we set sail in an hour, so meet up at the _Argo II _in 10 so Leo can go over safety stuff and the running of the ship, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and remember to bring a backpack of ambrosia and nectar. I shouldn't imagine we'll need any, but still…" he drifted off, took a long look at me, and left. I was alone in the basement.

I felt like just breaking down and crying, but Percy needed me, so I pulled myself together and marched across the lawn to the Athena cabin.

A few of my siblings were asleep, but most were working on plans and equations on the automatic whiteboards. I guess you'd find it weird that most of the cabin – which was full of 12-16 year olds – was even awake at 6.00am, let alone working. And for usual kids it is. But we're all children of Athena, goddess of wisdom, and we work round the clock. I used to, but then I started going out with Percy, and I didn't have as much time for studying. I still had to do my jobs though, because I was the official architect of Olympus, as Kronos (with Percy's help) had pretty much trashed it.

I strode over to my bunk, trying to ignore to glances from my cabin mates. I suppose I couldn't blame them. I was their leader, and this last month I'd just completely fallen apart. I couldn't have a conversation without either crying or yelling at someone. Normally both. I grabbed my backpack, and snatched up my Yankees cap. The hat was a gift from my mother, and it made the wearer invisible, which was cool, I guess. Fun for making people jump, and it ensured that I almost always won Capture the Flag.

I picked up my knife and slid it into its holster on my forearm. The blade was celestial bronze, which meant it could destroy monsters, but wouldn't harm regular mortals – the blade just passed right through them. It has been a gift from my friend Luke, before we'd got to camp. I'd run away from home when I was 7, and Luke and Thalia (a daughter of Zeus) had found me, and helped me reach camp. Then Luke had gone… Bad… and we weren't friends. Now he was dead, sacrificed himself to defeat Kronos.

I took my stuff over to the camp store by the pavilion, and there I was provided with $100 and 100 golden drachmas for 'non-mortal transactions'. I also got a canteen of nectar and a slab of ambrosia, the food and drink of the gods. A bit would heal you, any more and it would literally burn you up.

I looked over towards the _Argo II_. I hate sailing; ever since the Sea of Monsters I've disliked the open sea in general. _It's for Percy. You're going to save him._ The thought gave me courage and I walked down to the docks.

2


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own this, Rick Riordan does**

5

Percy

"Are those… _winged _horses!" Anna exclaimed.

"Pegasi" I said, then did a double take, "_How do I know that?_"

"How should we know? But man, you're really starting to creep me out. The fighting, and the knowing weird stuff, it's just really-"

"Oh my god! They're actually landing _here_!"

And sure enough, the golden chariot came ever closer, until the Pegasi alighted on the school playground. A girl with coppery hair in ringlets framing her face jumped out. Her eyes were a deep, chocolaty brown, but they seemed to change colour slightly, like a kaleidoscope. Behind her, a guy with dark brown hair and freckles followed with a troubled look on his face.

"Where's Oak?" the girl demanded. Then, seeing our blank faces, went on, "Your protector? The guy who's your teacher? Oh come _on_!"

"Gwendolyn, they're obviously in shock, and no wonder. Three _dracaenae _attacking?" the boy told her soothingly. He turned to us.

"Hi, I'm Bobby, son of Vulcan. This is Gwendolyn, a daughter of Venus. What're your names?"

"Anna, but-"

"Nice to meet you, Anna. And you?" he turned to Louis.

"Oh, I'm Louis. Louis Cas-"

"Look, did you just say her mom was a planet?" Anna asked incredulously.

"Venus is the Roman goddess of love, _actually_" Gwendolyn replied, looking rather annoyed.

"Aphrodite?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose that is her _Greek_ name. But we're all Romans, so it's Venus, got that?" Now Gwendolyn seemed really offended, and she said _Greek _like it was the worst insult she could think of.

"I… ok?"

Gwendolyn stormed off to inspect the damage, and I turned to Bobby. "What was _that _about?"

"Gwen's hated the Greeks ever since her sister got sent to their camp, then died last summer."

"Who's her sister?" I asked, interested.

"Silena Beauregard." he replied.

_Silena Beauregard_ I thought, _I know that name._

"So what're your surnames?"

"Anna Merrell, Louis Castle and Percy… umm… I can't remember." Louis smiled at me apologetically.

"Well I have no idea. I don't even know my age."

"You-" Bobby began, amazed.

"Look, you said your dad's Vulcan, and _her_ mom's Venus? That's not possible. Roman gods don't exist." Anna said.

"Yeah. I know it's a lot to process."

"But even if that _were_ true, what do you want with _us_?"

"You're the same."

"Huh?"

"You're all demigods."

There was a shocked silence.

"And judging by the swimming pool you guys made of your classroom, one of you is a child of Neptune." Gwendolyn had come out of the classroom, and was eying us warily.

"B-But that's illegal. The Big Three weren't meant-" Bobby stuttered.

"Weren't meant to have kids. Yeah, I know. But Jupiter sired Jason, so what if Neptune broke the vow as well?"

Both Anna and Louis were looking seriously freaked out now, but it didn't seem that weird to me. Although they _were_ really confusing me with the names they were using.

"Who're Jupiter and Neptune?" I asked.

"Jupiter is the Lord of the sky, and Neptune is his brother and god of the seas." Bobby told me.

"You mean Zeus and Poseidon?"

Gwendolyn looked at me murderously and started to speak, but Bobby broke in, "Yeah, that's their Greek names. Best not to use them, people might not understand, or worse."

"Worse?"

"They might think you're a Greek. And then you die." Gwendolyn snapped.

"Um, Gwen. We should really be going. We'll have time for this later. Who made the classroom wet?"

"Percy, I think…" Anna said in a small voice.

"Then we'll let Lupa decide what to do with him. Come on."

Gwendolyn marched over to the chariot, with Bobby trailing behind her. Me, Anna and Louis followed behind.

"Um, are there any seatbelts on this thing?" Anna asked nervously.

"Nope."

Bobby sounded a bit _too _cheerful, but I didn't have time to protest. The chariot took off and my heart rose into my mouth.

I decided I didn't like flying.

3


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own this, Rick Riordan does**

6

Annabeth

The docks were unusually crowded, people milling around looking lost and gazing up at the ship. Normally, there was no-one near the sea except… _Him_.

"Annabeth! There you are, Leo was about to give up on you!"

Piper ran up to me, in her customary jeans and snowboarding jacket, her braided hair choppy and uneven. It hadn't helped her, though. She still looked like a model, and I could tell her mom had fixed her make-up again.

"Piper, hi. I'm not that late, am I?"

"No, but you know Leo… I think his ADHD's worse than anyone else's. Now come on, hurry up!"

She ran off, and I followed her. I knew Piper never meant to be mean, but that comment about ADHD made my heart squeeze. Percy had been, no _was _far worse than Leo. Nobody else would unthinkingly run in to attack the Lord of the Titans, like the Seaweed Brain he was.

We got to the deck to hear that Leo had already started his health and safety speech. No one was listening, I mean, come on! We're demigods, we do far more dangerous stuff on a daily basis. Compared to battling monsters, sailing a boat seemed relatively safe.

Leo seemed to realize his speech was being ignored, and stopped.

"Okay then! Everyone sailing – that's Clarisse, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Connor, Travis and Nico – go to the upper deck. All the rest of you, scram!"

Nico? _Nico?_ I quickly scanned the crowd, searching for the black hair and pale skin of the son of Hades. _There._

I jogged over to him.

"Nico!"

He turned round, then smiled.

"Hey Annabeth. How's it going?"

"I'm so glad you're here. I've been so _lonely._ No one understands what it's like to lose someone you love. No one but you."

I burst into tears. I felt like such a weakling, but Nico didn't laugh. He came closer and held me while the sobs wracked my body.

"Hey, hey," his voice was soothing, "It's gonna be ok, Annabeth. We're going to find him. I just know it."

Gradually the tears ceased, and we walked to the upper deck for Leo's debrief.

"Alright guys, first things first. Where's our first stop in California? Jason?"

Everyone looked at Jason, who went red. But it did make sense. He'd been going to the Roman camp for 12 years. If anyone knew where it was, he did.

"Uh, well… I remember something about a place called Angel Island. Maybe the camp's there."

"Annabeth, got your laptop?" I nodded. "Good, look up Angel Island and get directions."

I nodded again in confirmation and headed downstairs. Nico followed me.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and froze. Nico came to stand beside me, and I could practically hear his mouth drop open.

"No _way._"

3


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, this isn't a full-length chapter**

**A/N: I don't own this, Rick Riordan does**

7

Percy

The entire flight I was on the verge of a heart attack. I don't know why, but it felt like any minute I might be blasted out of the chariot. Bobby looked back, and saw my expression.

"Don't worry. If you really are a son of Neptune, it would make sense to be afraid of heights. After all, Jason is scared of the sea. But chariots and Pegasi are mutual grounds. We're in Jupiter's realm, but Neptune created horses, so it all evens out."

His words were obviously meant to comfort me, but still felt nervous, and a voice drifted through my mind.

_Do not presume to fly again… Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation…_

A vision of a man with a black beard and a dark blue pinstriped suit, sitting on a throne of platinum swam past my eyes. I tried to catch it, search it for further details, but met a brick wall. No matter what, I could not penetrate it.

_Anything. Please, just give me something _I thought, sending the plea to any gods who might be listening.

_He's the one. He must be._

_Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious, bring him inside…._

It was that name again. _Annabeth. _Who was she? What did she mean to me?

1


	8. Authors Note

**Just thought I'd say that I probably won't be continuing this story. I don't really know where I'm going with it, but if I ever find out, then I'll come back to this.**


End file.
